Wolf's Rain 2 : Call of the Wolves
by gigglingbunni
Summary: An average 16 year old female student just happens to stumble about a mysterious withered flower kept in a tiny glass bottle. Thinking nothing special of it, she decides to keep it not knowing it could be the key to the paradise spoken of. But she gets wh
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm…there's so response…"

David sighed deeply and took off his glasses and set them upon the desk and rubbed his face while sighing deeply. He had opened up a research organization of a peculiar flower in America and it seemed he was lacking something in order to do more research upon it.

"I don't understand. We've done everything we could and yet there's no response."

"Perhaps it doesn't have the right technology," whispered Nadeshiko.

She looked at the glass globe filled with crystal blue water, and within the very center a tiny secured bud was connected to many wires that led out of the globe. She walked over towards it and placed her hand gently upon it while adjusting her glasses and then moving a few strands of midnight blue hair out of her eyes.

"Are you suggesting we take it to somewhere else?" David asked while eying her.

"That would be a good idea," she said out then eyed David. "I know you are wanting to keep it in the states but the technology you have…it won't last. Besides, you are trying to see if you can reawake the lunar flower, right?"

"Yes."

"Then give this flower to me. I will go to Tokyo and set up a place for it there. You can visit and start your research again with new wolves-."

"Do you still believe it takes wolves to open paradise?" David asked and Nadeshiko narrowed her eyes then glanced at the globe. "Wolves are nothing but mere animals to me. They mean nothing…the only thing that can open up paradise will have to be this flower."

David walked off out of the laboratory and Nadeshiko stayed behind. She kept her eyes on the small withered flower within and a deep sigh came from her. She wondered if David was telling the truth…ever since she had stumbled upon a mysterious book and have showed it to him, she has been in this very laboratory since then.

"Are you…really the key to the new paradise promised?" Nadeshiko whispered and slowly walked off.

**Two Years Later…**

The sky was filled with stars and it was slightly chilled. Streetlights were on and very few amount of people were outside heading towards home.

A large white animal walked out of the bushes and started to sniff about on the asphalt ground. His beautiful white coat ruffled slightly as the chilled wind blew against him.

'_Something seems to be pulling me…something seems to be calling me. I will find it…and I will reopen a wolf's paradise…'_

In the cold night air a familiar scent filled the animal's nose. His ears straightened up and slowly he headed towards the scent then took off running.

**Chapter One**

**-Encounter The Gift From The Moon-**

Inside Himura Academy class B, there were many students gathered around a few desks chattering about. One girl sat near the window with her head buried in a comic book. Her shoulders were moving slightly from her laughter then suddenly someone grabbed onto her and she looked towards the person.

"Aren't you worried one bit about what you got on your test?" Minako asked while eying her friend.

"Not really," Aiko responded, "I'm sure I did a good job."

"So, the third answer was Edo period?" one of the other girls asked and Aiko glanced towards them.

'_Edo period? Wasn't the Meiji period?' _Aiko asked herself while looking at the other girls.

"What's the fourth one?" another girl asked.

"The burials are kofun," one girl announced a few squealed.

'_You mean…tofu isn't one of the answers?' _Aiko began to shake and a sweat bead formed.

"Oh, enough about that. Let's see what the bonus was!"

'_Yeah, I'm sure I got the huge bonus. I mean, come on! Even I knew the exact answer to this.' _Aiko started to have confidence in herself and she straightened up.

"Those people were called Jomon."

'_What! The answer has got to be Ramen! Wait, ramen is a type of food! I'm so stupid!' _

"Hmm, lucky. I got the bonus right," Minako smiled and she looked at her friend grabbing onto their hair while shaking. "Ai-chan, are you ok?"

"I…I failed…I failed!" Aiko began to cry out and Minako sighed deeply.

"Did you spend some time on it?"

"…I was reading over it! While playing a game."

"I swear! You have to start studying or you'll become like Takashi!" Minako shouted out and Aiko sighed deeply.

"I bet even Taka-kun did better than me."

"And you're right!" Takashi popped out of nowhere and he stood next to Minako.

"Oro? You got a higher score than Ai-chan?" Minako asked and Takashi ran his fingers through his chestnut hair with a smirk.

"Of course! I actually studied this time! How did Ai do?"

"…I don't want to talk about. Well, I'm leaving," Aiko mumbled and she got up then headed out of the classroom.

"I'll call you later!" Minako waved and her blonde hair moved with rhythm along with the wind.

Aiko walked out of the school building and headed out of the gates. She had her arms behind her head while looking up at the sky. A deep sigh came from her and she continued on with her way.

As the wind blew her semi-long black hair gently waved about. Her dark brown eyes focused on the road before her and the sunlight warmed her ivory skin. She stood at the height of 165 cm and had a slim figure with a cute face. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in school or the most intelligent, but many would describe as an 'average' girl.

"Ai!" Sumi called out.

"Ah, Sumi-ni chan," Aiko smiled as her cousin ran up to her.

So her life wasn't really 'average'. So she lived with her aunt rather than with her parents, but still…she believed she had an average life.

"How did you do on your test?" Sumi asked and Aiko laughed nervously.

"Wa I'm hungry! I hope aunt made something for us to eat."

"Hmm? Yeah," Sumi smiled brightly as she looked at the younger girl and the two walked off. "I'm sure you did great."

"Well-…yeah, I hope," Aiko smiled softly and the two walked off.

"You didn't do so well, did you?" Sumi asked and Aiko stopped and looked at her cousin in shock.

"I-I-."

"You really should have studied instead of just playing around."

Sumi continued on walking off and Aiko looked at the ground disappointedly. She then sighed deeply and Sumi glanced back at her cousin and sighed slightly.

"Come on, let's go! I'll buy you something good to eat."

Aiko looked up at Sumi and smiled brightly. "I'm coming!" she said out and ran off then spotted something glimmering near the bushes. "Huh? What's this?" Quickly she went up to it and kneeled down then picked it up. "Wow! It's so pretty!" Aiko gasped as she held a tiny glass bottle about the size of her pinky.

Inside the glass bottle there was a tiny white bud and small white petals closed up. She tipped the bottle to the side and tilted her head to the side as well.

"Strange…it looks like one of those messenger bottles you throw at sea," Aiko whispered and tried to open the cork.

"Aiko!" Sumi called out. "If you don't hurry I won't buy you anything!"

"Coming!" Aiko shouted back and she ran off while holding onto the glass bottle.

As she was ran off someone stood in the spot of where Aiko had found the item. They looked off into the distance of where Aiko and Sumi were walking together and they sniffed the scent in the air.

'_Scent…of the lunar flower…' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**-Too Cute? Too Troublesome-**

"More please!" Aiko shouted out from the dinner table and her aunt glanced at her surprisingly.

"It's strange of you to eat this much," her uncle said out while keeping his eyes on the soccer game.

"I thought you were on a diet," Sumi whispered and Aiko laughed nervously then waved her hand in front of her cousin.

"Diet? No way!"

"You should be," her aunt said out strictly and took the rice bowl away from her and placed it in the sink. "Didn't you want that new outfit you saw at the mall? If you want to fit in it you have to be skinny. Besides, it would be horrible if you were fat," a sudden chuckle came from the aunt. "Remember when Aiko got stuck between the bars in the playground?"

"Yeah and she couldn't get out!" laughed out Yoshi, Sumi's older brother while holding up his rice bowl and chopsticks.

"You were so cute! We just had to take a picture of you!" her aunt exclaimed out and their whole family laughed.

"You people are mean!" Aiko shouted out and she stood up from the table then headed towards her room.

"Don't get stuck between the doors!" Yoshi shouted out and Sumi jabbed her brother in the sides. "What? It's only a joke."

Aiko closed the door behind her and she plopped down on her bed. A deep sigh came from her while she looked up at the ceiling and slowly the memories of her getting stuck between the two wooden poles came to mind. She laughed gently then turned on her side while moving her legs slowly, as if she was walking.

Suddenly there came a slight vibrating noise and she glanced towards her desk. Her cell phone was lighting up and was moving while vibrating. Aiko got up and opened her phone then heard Minako shouting out something to her while she could hear Takashi in the background, laughing.

"Ai, you better get here fast! Taka-kun is going crazy!" Minako shouted out.

"What happened?" Aiko asked as she sat up on her bed.

"He's drunk!"

"Geez, I swear I told him not to…where are you?"

"Right now I followed him near the Memo Café. Ah! Taka-kun, that's not the bathroom!"

With that said Minako hung up and Aiko sighed deeply. She got off her bed and walked out of her room then headed towards the door. Sumi noticed her cousin and she headed towards the door.

"You going out?"

"Yeah, I'm going out to the rescue!" Aiko said out while pointing out into the starry night.

"…Shut up and buy some bread while you're at it."

"Money," Aiko demanded and Sumi laughed then slapped her cousin hard on the arm. "That hurt!"

"Shut up. I know you carry money in your baggy pants."

"They're not baggy! They're just…"

"GO!" Sumi said out and she shoved her cousin out the apartment and Aiko grunted then left.

Meanwhile Minako was chasing around Takashi and he was laughing hysterically. People inside the café looked out the window and pointed at the two friends. Some people laughed while the elders shook their heads in disgrace. Minako shook Takashi roughly while shouting out his name when suddenly a shoe came flying towards them and hit Takashi on the head.

"Oro? Aiko!" Minako exclaimed and Aiko rushed over towards them then…

BAM

"Oh? That stupid girl tripped," Takashi laughed out but suddenly Aiko quickly got up and hit him hard on the head.

"You stupid bastard! What were you thinking? Drinking that much! Don't you realize we're just in high school?"

"You shouldn't be the one talking. You drank also!" Takashi slurred and Aiko shoved him.

"That was only once! Twice…anyways you're gonna get your ass kicked if you stay around here any longer!"

Aiko continued on yelling and Minako covered her ears. Takashi closed his eyes while listening to the horrible shouts and he was cowering away slowly. Right as Aiko finished yelling he opened his eyes and looked away from her.

"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend. Your voice is loud, you're clumsy, you're not smart, and you're a crybaby."

"WHAT? YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

… Minutes Later …

"Bye Ai-chan! See you tomorrow at school!" Minako waved and she was holding up Takashi.

"Walk him home, Mina!" Aiko waved back, "You better get home immediately!" Aiko shouted at Takashi.

He had huge swirls in his eyes and his mouth was half open while drool dripped to the ground. Minako looked at him in disgust and started to drag him along.

Aiko was heading back home but she had to stop by the bakery to get some fresh bread. As she made her way there she heard a sudden whimpering noise and she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes shifted from side to side and she looked around. No one was around her and the noise stopped.

Quickly the door closed and the bell rang vigorously then stopped suddenly. The baker looked towards the door and noticed Aiko panting deeply while she stood against the door. She peaked out the window then the bell fell on her head and to the ground.

"Sorry about that," Aiko apologized and picked up the bell then set it on the counter.

"That's alright. You getting bread?" he asked and Aiko nodded then picked up a loaf of bread. "How are things going on for you and your cousin?" he asked and Aiko just smiled.

"It's going good," she said out.

"Sumi-chan doing good in school?" he asked and Aiko started to giggle and the young baker blushed. "I mean…she told me she had a huge test a few days ago. I-I was only asking because of that."

"Of course. She's doing great," Aiko said out and she paid then bowed. "Have a good evening, Eriol-san! I'll tell Sumi-ni chan you said hello."

Aiko left and the baker blushed then went back on decorating his cakes.

As Aiko walked out of the bakery shop she stopped and looked around. The noise of whimpering was gone and she thought it could have been her imaginations. She headed towards home but had to walk past the playground. On her way she was twirling the plastic bakery bag around in her hands and it fell.

"Shoot! It better not be smashed or my aunt is going to kill me!" she mumbled to herself and as she kneeled down to pick it up, she noticed a dark glimmering substance on the hard ground. "Hmm? What's this? Paint?" Aiko asked as she looked at it then noticed it was leading towards the playground.

Aiko looked at it carefully and saw how the more it went towards the playground, the more the shapes were in paw prints. A small gasp escaped from her and she headed towards the playground with full curiosity. Tightly she gripped the plastic bag and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"A-anyone there?" she asked out and spotted a form underneath the sled. "Are you alive?"

'_Wait…animals can't talk.' _

She headed towards the sled and squinted her eyes through the shadow. Slowly she noticed it was…a dog. It was a huge dog, in fact. White fur with bits of dirt smudged on the tail and legs; along with that there was a freshly cut wound on the front leg and blood was slightly streaming out into the sand.

"You poor baby," Aiko whispered and she looked at it carefully then took a step back. She reached her hand into the bag and opened the plastic crisp cellophane and pulled out one slice of bread and placed it on the ground. "I hope you find your home."

Slowly the animal opened his eyes and golden eyes met dark brown eyes. Aiko blinked several times then smiled nervously and took another step back. She gulped and placed down another slice of bread on the ground. As she did so something slid off of her neck and fell on the sand ground.

"Ay! My necklace," she gasped and the canine looked at the ornament and his eyes widened. "I knew I should have gotten another string for it. This thing is just too weak," the girl mumbled to herself.

'_That…can it be? The scent…the familiar scent is coming from that glass.' _

Slowly the animal got up and Aiko took another step back. His sharp golden eyes were staring into Aiko's dark eyes and sudden fear came over her. She quickly turned around and ran off into the streets.

"In that form you'll probably scare her for good," came a voice near the swings and the white canine looked towards the direction and spotted a young male sitting on the swing sets. "Yup, you scared her pretty good."

"What? Who are you?"

"The name's Hige. What's your name?" Hige asked while eying the white canine in the dark that was lit by the streetlights.

"You hide yourself? Are you covering your pride of being a wolf?"

"Well…I could be in my real form but that would only cause trouble. People view big animals as us scary," Hige smiled.

"What about your-."

"Pride is a good thing to have…but I do want to live. I mean, even to this day wolves are pretty rare. Hey, let me help you out around here. You don't seem like you've been here for a long time."

Soon enough the two were walking in the streets. As their figures were human their shadows portrayed wolves. Hige breathed in deeply and felt the chilled atmosphere around him.

"What brings you to this city?" Hige asked as he glanced at the newcomer.

"I was following a familiar scent. A familiar scent…that I can't remember…"

"Hmm, familiar scent…scent of the flower…"

The other male looked at Hige with surprised eyes and Hige only laughed.

"You were smelling flowers?"

"It's a special flower…the scent continues on calling out to me…"

"Oh, hey I didn't get your name yet."

"Kiba is my name."

'_It feels like I've known this guy from somewhere before,' _Hige thought to himself and he smiled while looking up at the sky.

"Well, great to meet you, Kiba. I hope you like it around here."

"How do you stay in a place with so many humans?" Kiba asked and he looked at Hige.

"Hmm, it's quite simple. I disguise myself as a student," he laughed softly and Kiba raised an eyebrow. "People will just think of me as a normal human. Going to a school and meeting some cute girls. It's great, actually. You just live a normal life…I guess. Hey, you wanna join in on my living?" Hige offered and Kiba smiled at him.

"What does it take?"

"You just gotta relax and go with the flow."

The next day clouds were dark and rain was pouring down. Students of Himura Academy were quickly rushing towards their school while holding up huge umbrellas. Many students were sharing umbrellas while a few were using their backpacks.

A few male students stood outside of the building, just standing underneath the roof. They were telling each other jokes or conversing about the day's upcoming homework assignment or quiz. As a few were talking, they noticed how Takashi groaned deeply while rubbing his head.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Keita asked while tapping Takashi on the arm. "Had a little too much to drink?"

"Shut up, your voice rings in my ears."

"My voice? Wow, usually my voice is found delicate and angelic," Keita sang out and Takashi groaned.

"Hey look, it's that the pretty boy?" Ren asked while pushing Keita slightly and the guys looked in the front of the school.

They spotted a young male student of their age with soft light brown hair and auburn eyes. He had a slight feminine facial form and his body was just slightly petite. Many of the boys in Himura Academy would talk behind his back and would have different nicknames for him.

Takashi glanced at him and he sighed. He saw how Keita was about to go up to the student but quickly Takashi grabbed his arm and pulled him back. The rest of the guys looked at Takashi in slight surprise and Takashi yawned then headed into the building.

"Let's go, I want to get some sleep before class starts," he said out and they guys followed.

As school started Minako was writing in her notebook and she glanced towards Aiko and saw her playing with something.

"What is that?"

"I found it on the ground yesterday. Isn't it pretty?" Aiko asked as she lifted the tiny glass bottle to match Minako's view.

"There's just a withered flower in there. Nothing really special."

"True…but I do like the glass bottle. It's pretty," Aiko smiled brightly and Minako gave her a soft look. "Now, if only I can take this cork out. Ugh, it seems impossible."

"AIKO! PAY ATTENTION!"

The teacher shouted out and Aiko apologized then went back to schoolwork.

As time passed by it was lunch time and the students were scattered in their cliques. A few girls were giggling while sharing their lunches and they were glancing out the classroom while doing so.

"Did you hear about the cute pretty boy?" Rita asked while holding up her chopsticks.

"He's so adorable!" Utsumi squealed and the girls all giggled.

"Pretty boy?" Aiko asked and Minako looked at her friend. "Aren't those guys usually gay?"

"Ai, be nice. They're not gay, they're very sweet and extremely cute," Minako giggled and Aiko only sweat dropped. "Besides I think it's nice to have such a cute guy in our school. Even though Taka-kun's gang is probably going to bother him. What a troublesome group."

"Maybe I should have a little fun and make fun of him too," Aiko joked and Minako gave her a warning glare. "Just kidding."

Slowly the door opened and all the girls in the room became extremely quiet. Their cheeks were slightly pink and they were all giggling as they looked at the visitor from class A.

"Um, excuse me…has anyone seen a navy blue backpack?" he asked cautiously. "I seemed to have misplaced it."

"You should check in the teacher's office. They might have picked it up," one of the girls said out and he bowed and left.

All the girls squealed and Aiko nearly fell off of the desk she was sitting on. She looked at all the girls' reactions and quickly she rushed out of the room to take a glance of the boy.

'_Brat…he looks cute,' _she thought and smiled.

"Ai, what are you doing sticking your head out in the hallway?" Takashi asked and she looked at him.

"I was just looking at the pretty boy."

"You interested in him?" he asked and Aiko laughed out loudly.

"As if! My type of guys are the tough and bad boys!" she winked and Takashi rolled his eyes.

"If you went out with Toboe it would be a perfect match. The delicate pretty boy and the tough masculine girl," he laughed and Aiko growled.

"Don't make fun of me! I'm a delicate girl!" Aiko shouted out and Takashi laughed nervously and backed away before he got hit. "Besides, you should treat that guy kindly. I bet your gang is up to no good with him," she said out and Takashi looked guilty.

"Damn Mina…did she say something?"

"Damn wrong! Don't get your idiotic friends to bully him or I'll beat the crap out of them!"

"Like you will?"

"…No, I couldn't," she laughed then looked at her friend seriously. "I'm serious though, Taka-kun. Let's not bully him…he's just too cute to be bullied."

"Geez, you're starting to sound like you're my mom or something. Well, then I guess I'll have to give his backpack to him."

"What? Where did you hide it?" Aiko asked.

"In the tree outside. I was bored," he shrugged and Aiko rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

She was walking down the hallway towards the bathroom but she stopped and looked out the window. She spotted the backpack up in the tree and a deep sigh came from her. The scene didn't seem funny at all…even if this had happened to someone else.

Quickly she headed outside in the rain and headed towards the tree. She jumped up and tried to reach the handle of the bag but couldn't get it. She continued on jumping then suddenly she slipped and fell on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

Aiko looked to her side and saw Toboe standing a few meters away from her with a confused look.

"I…I…"

"Did you put my bag up there?" he asked and Aiko quickly got up.

"No! Of course not! I was trying to get it down…"

He walked over towards her and jumped up then knocked the bag down. Aiko caught it in her arms and looked at the student standing beside her. He seemed very nice and he looked extremely…cute.

'_Heh…pretty boy huh?' _

Toboe took the bag from Aiko and he smiled then started to walk off.

"Wait!" Aiko stopped him and he turned to look at her and she froze. "Uh…uh…"

"Well, see you around."

"Wait!" Aiko yelled out and she headed over towards him. "I-I'm sorry…for your bag."

"Huh? Why are you sorry?"

"It's just…some people are jerks," she said out casually and Toboe looked at the ground.

"I suppose so, but I'm sure they do it for their own reasons."

"Hey," Aiko said out and she pulled out something from her pocket in her skirt and handed it to Toboe. "Have this to dry off."

"Handkerchief?" Toboe asked out and he smiled brightly at her. "Thank you…well, I have to get going now. See you around in school," he said out and ran off into the building.

'_Where have I…met this scent before?' _


	3. Chapter 3

Rain continued on pouring down heavily and the students of Hino high school were getting restless. It was lunch time and the students were sitting with their friends eating lunch. Hige was walking down the hallway with Kiba next to him and he glanced around at the people.

"Is this really a disguise?" Kiba asked and Hige smiled.

"Of course. No one knows we're wolves and everyone is happy."

"Hey everyone!" a male student shouted out in the middle of the hallway, "There's a huge fight outside of school!"

Suddenly all the students gathered towards the windows and they looked down out in the school field. The girls gasped as they noticed the people were fighting heavily.

"Hmm, looks like it's the Yang gang again," Hige mumbled and Kiba glanced at him. "Those gangs and this school's gang are always fighting. Geez, it's always troublesome when the Yang come over."

"What do they want?" Kiba asked and Hige shrugged.

"Mostly it's because the T-pop gangs are always beating the crap out of the Yang gangs. It's pretty complicated around here."

"Where are the leaders of the two gangs?"

"Hmm? So one of the guys down there isn't the leader?"

"No, the leaders aren't anywhere near here. Why are they not with their gang?"

"Who knows? They're probably hiding their tails between their legs," Hige chuckled and he walked off.

The cold wind blew into the school building and Kiba's school uniform ruffled slightly. He kept his eyes on the gangs fighting then he walked off into the direction where Hige went.

**Chapter Three**

**-First Impressions…Wrong Encounter-**

"You bastard!" one of the Yang members shouted out and punched one of the T-pop gang's.

The fight continued on even after school and this time it was taking place in the park. Since no one was there and no one was passing by…at least that's what the two gangs thought.

Toboe was walking in the rain while holding onto his tattered backpack. He sighed deeply as he looked at it then he smiled slightly as he thought of the girl that tried to help him. It was strange since no one in the school helped him at all. The girls would just look at him and 'adore' him while the guys just picked on him.

'She's an interesting person…but the scent… is familiar…' 

As he was making his way past the park, someone bumped into him and fell to the ground. Blood was splattered on the ground and Toboe looked in shock as he noticed a teenage male on the ground. Suddenly a different person ran up to the injured student and started to kick them and punch them.

"What's going on?" Toboe asked aloud in a whisper. "Oh man, is this a gang fight?"

There were other guys fighting and Toboe quickly stumbled out of the way but someone grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

"Hey look! T-pop has a pretty boy in their gang now!" one of the Yang's said out and he laughed loudly. "Let's see how much damage I can cause to your pretty face!"

Just as they were about to punch Toboe a hand tightly gripped onto their wrist. Toboe gasped slightly as he noticed the familiar face he had seen before.

"Your breath stinks…back off of the kid," Takashi said out toughly and he held onto the gang member's wrist.

"What? You little bastard! Get out of this!"

"You're messing with the wrong gang. I believe you were fighting the T-pop. This here is one of mine gang members."

Toboe's eyes widened in surprise and so did the other male student. They shoved him away and quickly Takashi looked at Toboe then grabbed his arm and led him out of the fight. The two students ran underneath a roof of a shop and Takashi looked out into the distance.

"Thank you," Toboe spoke out and Takashi looked at him. "Thank you for saving me back there."

"Hmm? Oh, no problem. It's what friends do for one another," Takashi replied toughly and Toboe's eyes lit up with warmth.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, my friend told me not to mess with you."

_'Your friend…'_

"Damn bitch, she always sticks up for others. Especially cute pretty boys like you," Takashi said out and he walked off into the rain. "See you around, pretty boy."

Toboe stood in slight awe then he smiled and walked off into his own direction.

Aiko was continuing on running and she looked at her watch while doing so. Her hair was soaked along with her uniform and it sticks to her skin. As she ran she stepped into a puddle and nearly slipped then suddenly someone grabbed her arm and helped her up.

"Careful where you're going," Eriol smiled and Aiko greeted the young baker.

"Ah, thank you. I'm sorry but I can't talk for long. I have to get going to my cousin's school!"

"Sumi-chan's school?" Eriol asked and Aiko ran off before giving him an answer.

She continued on running then arrived at the gates of Hino high school. Right as she was about to go in she stopped when she noticed the T-pop gang hanging around in the entrance.

"Damn it! What are _they_ doing in school at this hour? They should be in the park smoking or something," Aiko whispered to herself and she looked around and realized she could take the side entrance.

Quietly she made her way towards the other entrance and nearly fainted as she saw the door was locked. She looked up at the wall and snickered then cracked her knuckles and took off her backpack.

Kiba was standing against the wall of the side entrance of the school and he sighed deeply. He was lost in his deep thoughts and continued thinking about his reasons for coming into this city. Suddenly something fell from the sky and landed right in front of his feet.

It was a dark colored backpack and a pencil case slid out from the side of the bag. He suddenly heard some struggling noises and he got off of the wall and looked at the top of it. There were two hands on the top and someone pulled themselves up and sat on top. Then they jumped down and picked up their bag and straightened up then their eyes met Kiba's.

'_Wow…thank goodness I climbed over the wall…' _Aiko thought to herself as she noticed the tall young male standing before her.

Kiba kept his eyes on the girl and noticed how…dirty she looked. She had splatters of mud on her legs and skirt while her whole uniform was soaked in the water. Her shoulder length black hair was sticking to her head flat and a few strands were on her slightly muddy face.

"You look filthy," Kiba said out and Aiko nearly fell back.

"I was…well I wonder why!" she snapped at him suddenly and Kiba looked at her carefully and spotted she was wearing a necklace. "I was running all the way here through the muddy streets…"

As she continued on talking, the wolf kept his eyes on her neck. He could see the string but he wasn't able to see the glass bottle with the withered flower in it. It made him wonder how a girl like her seemed to have gotten her hands on it. Suddenly Aiko stopped talking and she gasped then took of running towards the school building, but Hige bumped into her and he glanced at her while she continued running.

"Hey Kiba!" Hige called out while holding an umbrella and his backpack while he walked over towards him. "Hmm, who was that girl?"

"The girl from the playground," Kiba explained and Hige nodded slowly.

"I see…she looks very dirty," Hige laughed and shared the umbrella with Kiba. "Hey, you want to go get something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on, I know someone who makes the best crab marinade of this town," Hige smiled greatly and started to drag Kiba.

Mud mixed in the puddles was spread about in the hallways of Hino high school. Every step that Aiko took caused droplets of water to splash against the ground. She was looking into the rooms to look for her cousin when suddenly a door opened and slammed on her face.

"A-Aiko!" Sumi shouted out and saw the younger girl on the ground with huge swirls in her eyes and her mouth opened slightly.

"I see pretty stars," Aiko mumbled and Sumi sighed deeply.

"Brat, you should have been careful! Didn't you know you were walking towards the teacher's office?"

"What makes the difference?" Aiko asked while getting up. "Right…teacher's office doesn't have sliding doors…ha."

"Anyways, did you bring my files?"

Aiko nodded and placed her hand upon her shoulder and didn't feel anything. She then spun around and didn't see anything. She felt nothing on her back and as she examined her hands, she wasn't holding anything either! Aiko pulled on her hair and thought for a moment.

'_I was making my way here, I threw my backpack over the wall…then I ran in here. Wait a minute…I was talking to that one guy then I bumped into another guy and-…' _

As Aiko was replaying the scene in her mind she realized something. She didn't put her backpack on, she was holding when she got over the wall. Then she ran, bumped into someone and right as she ran into them they grabbed her bag!

"JUST GREAT!" Aiko shouted out and Sumi jumped back.

"WHAT ARE YOU SHOUTING FOR?" she slapped Aiko on the arm and Aiko winced from the slight sharp pain. "Wait, where's your backpack? Don't tell me you lost it!"

"Well…actually someone stole it!"

"How-?" Sumi's expression changed and her eyes squinted then focused on Aiko. "You were sent to ruin my life, weren't you?"

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Because everything you do, you seem to screw it up!"

"I'll find it!" Aiko shouted back and she stormed off but slipped on the wet floor.

Meanwhile Hige and Kiba arrived at a small restaurant and a steaming bowl of crab marinade came out. Hige smiled brightly as he saw the delicious meal and she smelled it thoroughly. He then pulled out a crab onto his plate and began to break it apart while Kiba looked out the window.

"This is real good," Hige said out.

"That girl has the lunar flower," Kiba whispered and Hige looked at him. "I can sense the lunar flower she's holding."

"What would a human want with a lunar flower?"

"I don't know but has it around her neck. I have to get it."

"What? Are you crazy? Even in your human form you'll get caught," Hige warned and Kiba eyed him coldly.

"Then how am I supposed to get her?"

"You just have to get close to her," Hige licked his fingers then thought for a moment. "It'll be best if you met her again. Just be able to get her to hand the flower to you. It's not going to be the easiest thing but you'll get it without causing any trouble."

"How will I meet her?" Kiba asked and Hige snickered.

"I got her bag," Hige said out while holding it up and Kiba's eyes narrowed. "That's why I offered the crab marinade. Luckily her wallet is in here. You should give the bag back to her and that's how you'll start your encounter."

Kiba thought for a moment and he looked at the steaming crab marinade.

"Alright. I will…"

'_To get closer to the lunar flower…I must do anything. To get the key to paradise…' _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

– **Wolves Meet – **

A few days have past and the T-pop gang was hanging out in the dark alley. Some of the gang members were smoking and white smoke rose up to the night sky.

"Hey Tsume," Ryuhei called out, "when are we going to have any excitement?"

The tall and sleek gang leader leaned back against the brick wall and he sighed deeply. Lately his gang hasn't been doing too well and yet they're seeking for adventure. He sighed deeply as he looked up at the moon then heard something.

"Boss!" a scrawny teenage male panted heavily. "We have big trouble!"

"What is it?" Ryuhei asked out while stepping forward.

"The Yang gangs are beating up some of our guys!"

"And you just left them?" Ryuhei shouted out.

"I ran to get you! Their boss is just watching our guys getting beaten up! Boss, you gotta do something!"

"Hmm, looks like there's going to be some excitement tonight," Ryuhei said out and he glanced at the leader.

"Let's go."

As the sky was getting darker the wind blew harshly and Aiko's skirt went up. She pulled it down and stood next to the red phone booth, waiting for someone.

"Why did I have to meet Taka-kun here? It's so cold!" Aiko mumbled.

"H-help…" a harsh gasp came by and Aiko looked towards the bushes and saw a beaten up male crawling towards her.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Aiko asked out and as she took a step forward there came a sudden whoosh.

She stepped back quickly and fell back on the ground. A figure placed their foot upon the male's body on the ground and they were holding up a metal pipe. Aiko looked at the figure and saw a slender handsome face. She focused her eyes on the person and then her eyes widened as he took a step closer to her.

"Well, well, you're one of Takashi's schoolmates," Shinji said out and he placed the metal pipe right in front of Aiko's face and the cold tip touched her forehead. "I haven't seen him in such a long time. He's been causing horrible trouble for my gang."

"W-what do you mean? He hasn't gone anywhere near your gang," Aiko spoke while shaking and Shinji scoffed.

"Has he told you he beat up my cousin just last week?"

"W-what? That's impossible! He's been studying for a huge test!"

"Shut up! That bastard beat the shit out of three of my cousins. Also…he slapped by girlfriend."

"Perhaps she wasn't being nice to him," Aiko said out while her voice was quavering.

"Yeah right. He was probably trying to get a night with her," Shinji laughed and Aiko felt herself growing angrily.

"Takashi isn't a person like that!" Aiko raised her voice and Shinji took his foot and shoved her on the ground.

"You worthless bitch. Let's just see how loud you can scream!"

Shinji took the metal bar and slammed it down on her but quickly she rolled away. Aiko got up and started to run off but Shinji was faster than her. He grabbed her by the hair and placed one arm around her and held her tightly.

"Where do you think you're going? Trying to reach Takashi so you can squeal?"

"You jerk!" Aiko shouted out and Shinji laughed then started to choke her but she bit down on his arm.

'_Damn it! Why isn't he moving?' _Aiko thought and she bit down harder…drawing a little bit of blood.

Shinji threw her to the ground and he twirled the metal pipe around then swung it towards her. She covered herself with her arms in defense but the metal didn't hit her. She looked before her and found a huge white dog standing before her! Their fangs were bared and deep in their throats they were growling. Sharp golden eyes were piercing into Shinji's cloudy eyes.

"What the-? Let go!" Shinji shouted out and the white wolf broke the metal pipe with his fang and Shinji took a step back.

"Whoa," Aiko whispered as she watched in awe.

Suddenly the wolf jumped on Shinji and snapped at him sharply. Shinji quickly got up and he ran off into the dark night. A small pant came from Aiko and she adjusted herself then gasped as the wolf turned to look at her. He walked over towards her and examined her carefully then Aiko leaned back.

"W-what's going on here?" shouted out Ryuhei and Aiko gasped as she spotted the T-pop gang.

She got up and quickly ran off and the wolf followed behind her. She ran into the dark alley and suddenly winced as she felt the jolt of pain in her shoulder. She leaned back against the walls and slid down to the ground while holding her injured shoulder of where Shinji had kicked her. The wolf headed over towards her and sniffed her slightly then it occurred to her.

"I remember you," Aiko smiled as she looked at the animal. "You're that one dog from the playground," she smiled and the wolf's ears perked. "Well, did you come by to help me out?" she asked and placed her hand out to him but he only glanced at her. "Anyways, thanks for helping me back there…I guess it's the least you can do," she said out and laughed. "Just kidding."

The wolf looked at her carefully and saw the necklace. His golden eyes focused on the little object and it was as if he was being hypnotized by it. Aiko noticed how the animal was staring at her necklace and she placed her hand on it.

"You like this huh?" she asked and held it up slightly so the streetlights can shine on it at the right angle. "I found it on the ground just several days ago. If it was some people they might have thrown it away by now…but for some reason I wanted to keep it. It's pretty, the glass bottle…"

'_The lunar flower…is finally right before my eyes.'_

"Hmm…something that I just can't explain," Aiko smiled crookedly and she placed the necklace away then sighed deeply while slightly coughing. "Stupid Takashi…hey, you wouldn't happen to be a messenger would you?" she asked the wolf and he only looked at her then walked off. "Fine, just leave me…"

"What happened here?" Tsume's gang asked out and Tsume looked off into the night sky.

'_I smell a familiar scent. Something that I have known somewhere in the past…' _

Next day a few students of Hino high school were sore and aching…especially the guys. The girls kept quiet and they went about their own business, knowing if they mingled with the guy's business they would get in trouble. Sumi avoided the guys and she only hung out with her friends. Once in awhile she would catch herself glancing towards the two new male students.

"Hey Hige, where were you last night?" Chouji asked while placing down his comic book.

"You know me, I was just taking a walk outside."

"Really? Did you see Tsume's gang fighting with the Yang's gang leader?" another student asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"There was another fight. This time both of the gang leaders showed up but I didn't hear that Tsume was fighting."

"He barely fights."

"Tsume?" Hige asked and the other students nodded. "So he was this school's gang leader?"

"Apparently so."

"Where do you guys hear these things?" Hige asked and Chouji thought for a moment.

"I just overheard what the girls were talking about. Rita said Mitsuko-nee chan told her about it."

"That witch, I bet she's behind everything," a different student whispered.

"Yeah, isn't she Tsume's girl?"

Hige thought for a while and he slowly got himself out of the conversation. He headed into the music classroom and walked over towards the windows.

"What's on your mind?" Hige asked and he glanced towards the figure sitting near the window. "Last night…did you meet Tsume?"

Kiba looked at Hige and he narrowed his eyes.

"Who's Tsume?"

"Weren't you going to take a walk after we ate?"

"Yeah…"

"Well," Hige faced Kiba with his patience slimming. "Didn't you meet anyone named Tsume?"

"No, but I did meet that girl…"

"Girl? What girl- oh…"

"She has the lunar flower," Kiba whispered and Hige saw a certain determination in his eyes. "The lunar flower was kept inside the small glass bottle…"

"When are you planning on meeting her again?"

"When another chance comes," Kiba said out and Hige smiled sheepishly then looked out the window.

"No worries. I still have her bag," he said out and Kiba smiled slightly.

At Himura Academy Takashi slammed his hand on Aiko's desk and she sat up quickly then winced from the pain in her shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Huh? Oh…I fell again," Aiko said out, not wanting to let Takashi know she ran into Shinji.

"Anyways, sorry I didn't show up last night. I was busy," he said out and Aiko raised an eyebrow.

"Busy? Doing what?"

"I was drinking."

"Seriously, you really have to stop drinking, Taka-kun. It's so bad for your health. You drink too much and you always end up out in the streets."

"Strange enough when I woke up I was at home. I don't remember how I got there…but I had the strangest dream though. There was this dog carrying me."

"Carrying you? Why would a dog do that? Wait, can dogs carry people?"

"I don't know but it felt so real."

"Dog…"

"It was a huge one at that, too."

"Huge dog?" Aiko then gasped and she leaned in towards Takashi. "Was it a huge white dog?"

"No, it was a certain chestnut colored one…and he started howling after he dropped me off…"

"Maybe it wasn't a dream," came a soft voice and the two looked towards the front of the room and spotted their biology teacher.

"Ah, hello sensei," the two greeted her and she nodded at them then walked over towards them.

"So looks like Takashi-kun was brought home by an animal," the teacher kept her beautiful smile.

"Yes…it felt so real," he said out. "Its fur was so warm and soft too," he smiled and Aiko rolled her eyes.

"I think it's real," the teacher said out and the two looked at her.

"But can a dog really be that huge and able to carry a human?" Aiko asked and the teacher shook her head.

"Not a dog…but a wolf may be able to."

"Wolf?" the two questioned and the teacher laughed lightly.

"Enough for right now. We better get started on class," she said out and walked towards her desk. "Ok everyone! Settle down! Take out your books and lets turn to page 104."

As the students were preparing their books, the door opened and the principal walked into the classroom.

"Nadeshiko-sensei, may I speak with you?"

"Of course," she walked out after the principal and Aiko glanced at the biology teacher closing the door then looked out the window.

"Wolves? They're extremely rare…aren't they?" Aiko whispered.

After school the students all headed out of the school gates and they all went about their own way. Aiko was walking alone and she sighed deeply while looking at the old bag she was carrying.

"Stupid jerk…when am I going to get my bag back?" she mumbled and walked through the streets with cherry blossoms planted on both sides of the road.

"Hey! Bag girl!" someone called out and Aiko turned around with hope in her eyes.

'_Finally! My bag has been found!' _she thought and right as she noticed who was calling the small hope vanished and curiosity filled in.

"Oro?"

"Good thing I caught up with you," Toboe smiled and Aiko looked at him. "I wanted to return your handkerchief to you."

"Oh?" Aiko looked at the handkerchief Toboe was holding and she looked at him. "This isn't mine."

…

"Um…really?" Toboe asked and he looked at it then laughed nervously. "It must be, it has your scent- I…I mean I remember you're the one who handed this to me on the rainy day," he explained and Aiko smiled.

"Perhaps you're right," she said out and took the handkerchief. "Now that you said it…it really must be mine. Oh, but you ran all this way to return this to me?" she asked and Toboe slightly reddened.

"Well, I also wanted to say…thank you. For your kindness."

"Oh, no need to thank me."

"No one has ever tried to help me before," he laughed and placed his arms behind his head. "I guess I have no friends after all," he said out while keeping his smile.

"Of course you do," Aiko said out and she smiled brightly. "I'm standing right here."

Toboe's smile slowly vanished and his eyes filled with warmth.

"Thank you…" he whispered and Aiko grabbed his wrist.

"Come on, let's go to Baskin Robins. I'm hungry for some ice cream!"

Hige and Kiba were both walking on the streets heading to their 'home'. Kiba was carrying the bag and he looked at it then continued thinking of the night where she told him how she found the necklace. Meanwhile Hige was mumbling something then he glanced to his side and stopped.

"Wa the ice cream fondue looks good!" he said out and Kiba looked at him. "This place has good ice cream," he whispered and headed towards the door. "You coming?"

"Sure."

The two walked into the ice cream shop and Hige looked at the menu board. Kiba looked around and saw a few people sitting around eating ice cream then suddenly he spotted…that girl.

"It's her," Kiba whispered and he could feel the lunar flower scent. "The flower is here."

"Oh?" Hige looked towards Aiko's direction and their eyes met.

"Y-you!" Aiko gasped and she pointed towards Hige with the small fork.

"H-hey," Hige smiled nervously and Aiko growled while her left eye twitched slightly.

"Give back my bag!" she nearly shouted out and Toboe looked at the two then at her.

"Hey, you should calm down," Hige reassured her and he walked over towards her and looked at the ice cream fondue the two had ordered. "Can I try some?"

"No!" Aiko said out loud but Hige took her fork and stuck it in the small ball of ice cream then dipped it into the melted chocolate. "Hey! I said no!" Aiko repeated but he ate it and smiled.

"It's really good."

"You jerk! Just give me back my bag!"

"Here's your back," Kiba said out while holding out her back and she looked at him then blushed.

'_Oh my gosh…it's the hottie from Hino…' _Aiko's cheeks were reddening and Toboe noticed this then looked at Kiba and his eyes widened in surprise.

'_He's…' _

Kiba and Hige looked at Toboe and the three were all surprised while Aiko was totally clueless.

"Thank you," Aiko broke the sudden silence and Kiba looked at her. "I…I thought I might have lost it forever. Thank you for bringing it back to me," she said out softly and Hige looked at her in surprise.

"Sure, change your attitude when you talk with him."

"Y-you two know each other?" Toboe asked and Aiko looked at him then at Hige.

"Of course, how could I forget? He's the jerk that stole my bag."

"Hey, I was just testing you if you were smart or not. Obviously you aren't."

"Don't tease me!" Aiko cried out and Toboe laughed gently while Kiba kept his eyes on Aiko and smiled softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

– **I'll Show You Warmth –**

The three guys and Aiko were walking in the streets. All of them kept quiet and the three glanced at each other. Kiba glanced at Toboe along with Hige and the younger male student glanced at the two older students. The three continued on like this and Aiko noticed how they were all giving each other slight glances.

"Um," she began but none of them spoke. "Excuse me," she said out politely but still they wouldn't talk. "What's going on here? Do you three know each other?" she asked and Toboe looked at her.

"Sorry I don't…I was just…"

"It's just we never saw each other before," Hige said out and Toboe nodded.

"I see…so you three must be wondering who other person is," Aiko clapped her hands together. "Well, this is my friend Toboe and those two," Hige and Kiba looked at the girl and she sweat dropped. "Sorry, I don't know you two that much at all."

"Heh…" Hige said out and he cleared his throat. "My name is Hige."

"I'm Kiba," Kiba introduced.

'_Kiba…what a cool name,' _Aiko thought to herself and she found herself feeling exciting.

"So what school do you attend?" Kiba asked.

"H-Himura Academy…I'm a sophomore at the school."

"Sophomore, huh?" Hige raised an eyebrow and he snickered. "So you two are sophomores after all."

"What about it?" Aiko asked out.

"Isn't it strange how some seniors are hanging out with two sophomores?"

Aiko looked at Hige confusedly then she looked at Toboe while shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't see a problem with that," she said out and Kiba smiled slightly.

Suddenly Aiko's cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her backpack and answered it.

"Ai!" Minako cried out. "You have to come to the hospital quick!"

"What? Why?"

"No time for questions! Takashi…Takashi…" Minako's voice was shaking. "Please…just hurry!"

Just as Aiko was about to ask one last question the phone hung up. She then quickly looked at the screen and started to push some buttons quickly. The three guys looked at her then suddenly Aiko looked at them.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

"What's wrong?" Toboe asked.

"T-Taka-kun…I think something happened to him."

"Then I'm going with you!" Toboe said out.

"No, I'm sure it's fine…I'll see you tomorrow Toboe," she said out and waved at the two older males and ran off.

"What's the sudden hurry?" Hige asked out and Toboe took off running but quickly Hige grabbed his arm. "Why are you in a hurry also?"

"Because someone's hurt!" Toboe shouted out and Hige looked at him strangely.

"So, they're humans."

"I don't care. I'm going!" Toboe snapped away Hige's grasp and ran off after Aiko.

Kiba looked at the two and he felt a sudden sadness passing by.

"We should go," Kiba said out and Hige looked at him in shock.

"Why!"

"Because I don't want to lose the lunar flower…she has it and I'm going to get it somehow."

Kiba took off running and Hige rolled his eyes then followed after him.

In the hospital and right outside the surgery room Minako sat on the chair. She had her hands grasped together and she was whispering something while her eyes were closed. Across from her sat a tall male with silver hair and in his school uniform slightly messy.

'_Damn kid…why did he…?' _

The sounds of rushed footsteps were heard and Minako along with the male student looked towards the noise. Minako got up with tears in her eyes and she stood weakly.

"A-Ai-chan," Minako cried out and Aiko quickly rushed over towards her friend.

"What happened? Where's Taka-kun?" Aiko asked and Minako cried out. "Calm down and tell me," Aiko said out in a calmed voice but by the looks that Minako gave off she knew it was serious.

"He…he's seriously injured," Minako said out through tears. "He spilt a lot of blood…someone stabbed him!"

"Taka-kun, when did he go into the surgery room?"

"Right before I called you," Minako said out and Aiko looked towards the door.

"Aiko-chan!" Toboe called out and as he arrived he gasped when he looked at the male student sitting alone.

'_A…another wolf,' _Toboe thought as he eyed the silver haired male then suddenly he heard Kiba and Hige's footsteps.

Minako continued on crying then suddenly she looked at the three guys.

"Who are they?"

"Huh? They're…just friends," Aiko smiled then suddenly the doors opened and the surgeons were rushing out with Takashi on a bed.

Quickly they placed him in a room and Aiko stood outside with one of the surgeons.

"How is he, doctor?" Aiko asked out and the doctor looked at her with pity.

"It's pretty serious. Since the wound was pretty deep…it was a good thing that guy brought him in as soon as possible."

Aiko looked towards the tough male and she then thanked the doctor.

"Takashi is it? Well…he should get some rest. He sure is lucky to have good friends like you and the rest."

The doctor walked away and Aiko rushed into the room and looked at her friend. She saw how his eyes were closed and the bandages wrapped around his waist. Now that she thought about it…Takashi had a good body…but that wasn't the main thing she realized. The most thing she realized was the girl crying while holding onto his hand.

'_Did…Mina really care for him this much?' _

Aiko suddenly felt jealousy but overall she felt pain in her chest.

"He's…going to be all right," Aiko whispered and Minako looked at her and nodded slightly.

"Thank goodness. I was so worried."

"I'll go get you something to drink," Aiko said out and she walked out of the hospital room and stood aside.

"Taka-kun," Minako whispered. "Please…you have to wake up. Don't you know that I care for you so much?"

"Crying again?" Takashi whispered and Minako stopped crying.

"Takashi-kun," she said out surprised and Takashi smiled softly then winced in pain. "Are you all right?"

"Of course," he smiled at her then cupped her cheek in his hands. "I'm sorry…for making my girl cry."

So it played out like that. Aiko couldn't believe what she had just heard. The pain in her chest throbbed more and it felt there was a tight knot. She placed her hand up to her heart and felt tears watering her eyes.

'_All this time…they were together?' _Aiko thought. _'All this time…he had someone special and it wasn't me…it wasn't me…'_

Aiko slowly walked away from the room then she took off running outside. As she did so she ran past Tsume and she just barely brushed past him. He looked at her and felt the sudden presence of a familiar scent.

She continued on running then ran into Kiba and fell to the ground. He looked at slightly surprised and saw how she wasn't getting up. Her face was looking down at the ground and her body was slightly shaking. Kiba kneeled before her and looked at her and then saw small droplets fall to the dry ground.

"Aiko," Kiba called out to her and she covered her mouth with one hand.

"I'm so stupid," she whispered and Kiba looked at her carefully.

"What happened?"

"All this time…Taka-kun and Mina…they were together…and yet I've been…"

Tears streamed down her face and Kiba looked at her with sympathy.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" he asked.

"I should be…I should be happy but how can I when I…looked towards him?"

She poured out crying and Kiba slowly placed his hand upon her shoulder then pulled her in towards him. Warmly he wrapped his arm around her and she…unknowingly placed her arm around him for comfort.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

– **Calling After You –**

Tsume stood in the lobby of the hospital and he kept his head down. Someone walked up to him and handed him a drink and he looked up to notice Toboe.

"Thanks," he replied and Toboe smiled then sat down next to him.

"I didn't know there would be more of our kind," Toboe said out and Tsume glanced at him. "I knew there would be other wolves but I never thought of finding them all in one day."

The other wolf kept quiet and he smirked slightly while thinking of the human who was now staying in a room.

"Perhaps you came to this town…because of something," Toboe whispered and Tsume eyed the younger wolf.

"Something? What would that something be?"

"I don't know," the younger wolf smiled while looking at the nurses laughing gently while telling each other jokes, "It's just a feeling that I have deep inside. It calls me…I don't know what it is but there's something to it."

"I don't believe that," Tsume said out and he got up then headed out of the doors.

He looked out into the distance and thought of what the younger wolf had told him. Simply he shrugged it off and headed off but then spotted the human girl and the other wolf. He narrowed his eyes on them and focused carefully on the two.

Kiba and Aiko were sitting next to each other and she was wiping away her tears with the handkerchief she received back from Toboe. Kiba looked at her and felt her sobs and could smell the salt and sudden numbness in the air.

"Stupid jerk," Aiko mumbled through the handkerchief and breathed deeply. "All that time he didn't know!"

"Why didn't you tell him?" Kiba asked and she looked at him.

"I'm not very good-," Aiko hiccupped and straightened up, "with confessing my feelings."

"You seem very good in losing things and eating."

Aiko glared at Kiba then she looked away from him. She hiccupped once more then wiped away the remaining tears off of her cheeks. She then cleared her throat and placed away her handkerchief then looked at Kiba.

"W-why did y-you come here?" she asked while taking in quick gasps of breath.

"I don't know," he said out while looking up into the sky and Aiko narrowed her eyes on him.

'_What an interesting guy…it seems he's some what- oh I don't know!' _

"You should have just stayed behind," she told him and Kiba only smiled softly.

"Perhaps so but then there would be nothing else to do. Well, since you're done crying…you should go see your friend."

"Yeah…"

"I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Will you…"

Aiko's eyes widened as he started off the question. _'Oh my gosh…is he going to ask me out? Wait a minute, what am I thinking? What is he going to say? Is he going to ask me if I'm interested in him? Oh wait, this can't be it! Why am I thinking this?' _

"Will you…show me your necklace?" he asked and Aiko slumped over then fell to the ground.

Tsume watched carefully and noticed the girl sitting on the bench again. She then pulled something out from her school uniform and as he noticed what it was…his eyes widened in surprise and his pupils quickly changed shaped. He could feel something inside of him responding to a certain call.

It seemed extremely odd on how the sunlight landed on the two figures sitting next to each other. As Aiko was holding the small bottle the light shined upon it and made it seem as if it was glowing. Kiba watched it in awe and his hands gently went up to the glass and Aiko smiled softly.

"Beautiful huh?" she asked while laughing gently, "I found it in the streets some time ago-."

Her eyes widened in a sudden numbing surprise. It seemed as if she had this conversation before. Her eyes went to Kiba and the thought of the white dog came into her mind. It was strange but it seemed that animal was somewhere near once more. In either way she didn't care for now because she was with someone that comforted her…well, for that time.

"That's funny…" Aiko whispered and Kiba looked at her. "Everything seems so…so familiar," she said out bluntly and Kiba was taken back a bit. "It feels like…I've known you from somewhere," she smiled then she placed away the necklace and got up from the bench. "Well, um…thank you…I-I should be going now."

With that said Aiko rushed into the hospital and on her way she bumped into Tsume. He glanced at her and she looked at him then quickly apologized and walked off. Then it occurred to her that it was him that had brought Takashi to the hospital. She turned towards him but was quite intimidated when she noticed how tough he looked.

"Um…y-you're the one that h-helped T-Taka-kun right?"

"Why are you stuttering? You speak as if you're stupid."

'_Geez, why so rude?' _

"I just w-wanted to say thank you for helping him."

Tsume walked off but Aiko seemed to have followed him.

"It really means a lot that you helped him," she said out and he stopped then glanced back at her.

"That kid…" Tsume then took off and Aiko looked at him then she turned back and gasped as she spotted Minako.

"Mina-chan, what are you doing down here?"

"You were taking so long that I had to come down and get the drinks myself," she said out with a smile and Aiko laughed nervously. "Anyways…there's something that I have to tell you."

"Oh…um ok then, go ahead," Aiko said out and saw how Minako gave her a sympathetic look.

"The thing is…I should have told you this quite some time ago but I couldn't because…it would be awkward."

"What is it about?" Aiko asked with a small pinch of pain in her heart.

"It's about Taka-kun…and…"

"That he has a girlfriend?" Aiko asked and Minako looked at her quite surprised. "I heard his girlfriend is sure cute," she smiled and leaned in towards Minako. "I heard she's very kind hearted also. Whoever is going out with Takashi is sure a lucky girl and I would be proud for those two," Aiko said out while smiling brightly and Minako hugged her.

"Thank you," she whispered and as Aiko hugged her friend she swallowed back her tears.

"Hey I…I should get going now," Aiko said out and she pulled away from her friend then ran off with tears streaming down.

Hige was walking around in the hospital hallways, sniffing around the place. He turned around in the corners then walked past an open door room. Inside he spotted a young woman with midnight blue hair and dark eyes looking through some files. Hige found himself smiling as he looked at her and saw how pretty she looked. He took a step closer then suddenly there was a sudden noise of growling.

"Hmm? What is it?" the woman asked gently and she looked towards her desk.

Quietly Hige took a step back as he noticed a black dog with ocean blue eyes staring at him. The dog's ears were laid flat against its skull and fangs were bared. Hige kept walking and the dog started to bark.

"What is it Sapphire?" the woman asked and she petted the dog gently.

"Anything wrong, Nadeshiko-sama?" one of the assistants asked and the woman turned to them then shook her head.

"It's nothing…"

"Oh…I heard Sapphire-chan barking."

"That's how she is," Nadeshiko smiled and petted the dog gently. "You seem to be quite serious when you barked."

"Blue doesn't usually bark like that," the assistant said out and Nadeshiko looked at them.

"Blue?"

"Oh," the assistant laughed gently while rubbing the back of his head gently. "I made a nickname for her."

"Blue? Hmm, she seems to respond to it," Nadeshiko headed over towards her files and the assistant walked over toward the dog and petted her gently.

"Nadeshiko-sama, are you still in the search of the lunar flower? I mean, that's what I thought when you brought in Blue."

"I suppose I should be waiting for more information before I start this."

"The lunar flower calls out to the wolves and the wolves call out to the lunar flower…do you think Blue will do a good job?"

"She's half wolf isn't she?" Nadeshiko asked while looking through her paperwork. "Then I'm sure we'll be able to use some part of her blood."

The assistant gently petted the dog and slowly the dog wagged her tail.

"It seems wrong for an animal to become an experiment…"

"Or…we could have her track down the wolves. She's a very intelligent animal so I trust her to do her best."

"You hear that Blue? You'll get to see what this place is like," the assistant laughed and Nadeshiko rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too attached to her. She's only an animal."

Meanwhile Kiba, Hige, and Toboe all met up and the three were walking in the streets together. It was quiet and none of them spoke out, that is until Hige smelled corndogs on the side of the road.

"I'm going to go get some," he said out and Toboe looked at him then at Kiba.

"Do you think Aiko-chan is all right?"

"I wouldn't really worry about her. She's quite stubborn," Kiba said out and Hige came back while blowing on the hot corn dog.

"She pretty much is. She's just everything that you can't be attracted to."

"What do you mean?" Toboe asked Hige. "I think she's nice."

"Nice but dangerous. I've seen her hang around with some friends and she plays tough with them."

Kiba continued on walking and he kept the vision of the lunar flower within his mind. He saw how it had glimmered in the sunlight and he only wished he could have been the one to obtain it. He could have just grabbed it from her but then it would only bring trouble.

"I think Aiko-chan's friend would be nice too," Toboe said out.

"You think every human is nice," Hige said out and Toboe laughed gently.

"I guess."

"You think that then pretty soon you'll end up in the hospital by a human."

"I hope Takashi is all right," Toboe whispered and Hige looked at him oddly.

"What does it matter to you? It's not like you know him personally or anything."

"Well, that's true but I have guided him before. One night when he was drinking too much and-."

"What are you? Some guide dog?"

The two continued on talking and Kiba led the way. Suddenly the white wolf stopped when he spotted a gray wolf standing before him. The x-scar was kept on the wolf's chest and their cold eyes looked towards golden eyes. Hige and Toboe became silent and looked at the other wolf and their ears perked up.

"T-Tsume…" Toboe whispered and Kiba glanced at Toboe then at the gray wolf.

"I see you three are just walking around the city," Tsume said out, "well enjoy," he turned around to walk away.

"Tsume, wait. Do you know what happened to Takashi?" Toboe asked out and Hige was getting quite irritated.

"Why should you care?"

"Please tell me what happened to him!"

Tsume looked at the auburn colored wolf then he noticed how the white wolf kept his eyes on the gray wolf. He then walked away and Toboe ran after him. Tsume quickly turned around and opened his jaws, baring his fangs, but suddenly Kiba jumped in and snapped at the gray wolf. Toboe quickly backed away while Kiba stood between him and Tsume growling deeply.

"What's your problem?" Hige asked out to Tsume.

"Don't you dare come close towards me!" Tsume snarled and Kiba bared his teeth even more.

"Just go on your way."

"Bunch of pets," Tsume mumbled and right as he turned to go he spotted the girl.

All of the wolves settled down and they looked before them and all of them saw Aiko. She was standing beside the streetlights and was waiting for something or someone. The wind blew and her hair moved along with it then suddenly she touched her necklace. All the wolves felt something tingle inside of their chest and they felt an overcoming of warmth.

"Lunar flower," Kiba whispered.

Suddenly Aiko looked before her and she crossed the road. As Kiba watched her he saw how she was getting away farther and farther.

'_The flower…I'm so close…and yet it's so far. The flower…calls me and I call towards the flower…the flower…lunar flower.'_

Quickly Kiba ran off and the other wolves looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Hige shouted out but Kiba ignored him.

He continued on running…running towards the girl…running towards the flower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

– **Just Hope –**

"School trip?" the students all asked out and the teacher nodded with a bright smile.

"So pack your bags because we're going on a class trip."

The room was filled with cheers and Aiko smiled brightly as she looked at Minako but noticed how Minako was looking over towards Takashi. The two were mouthing something to each other and Aiko just rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

'_Geez, just because they're a couple doesn't mean they have to act like one,' _she thought and sighed deeply.

"Now, for more information please come up here and get a brochure! We're going to have a lot of fun!"

Swarms of students gathered around the desk. Aiko tried to get towards the teacher's desk but was pushed towards the door. She tried to get back in but was getting pushed farther back.

"Hey! Let me get one!" she cried out then suddenly she got pushed out of the classroom and fell back on the ground. "That hurt," she mumbled and then a hand was let out to her and she looked at the person standing before her.

"Are you ok?" Toboe asked and Aiko smiled then grabbed his hand and got up.

"Yeah, the class is just too excited about the trip that they don't notice if anyone got hurt!" Aiko shouted out in the classroom but they didn't seem to have heard her.

"I think this is going to be fun," Toboe said out while looking at his brochure. "We'll be going to different places."

"Yeah and it's going to be so exciting! I wonder what we're going to do."

"Entering into a beautiful land filled with nurturing nature will delicate your mind and your soul. As you head into the realm of the blossoms you can hear the soothing voices of the wind and water combined as one," Toboe said out and noticed how Aiko had a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh Toboe-kun the way you put it made it sound so fantastic!"

"I was only reading what the brochure had on it," he laughed and Aiko looked at him then cleared her throat.

"Well, I'm going to go and have a lot of fun! Even if it costs me my life!"

* * *

"You're dead!" Sumi shouted out while chasing Aiko around the apartment. 

"Wait, wait! Listen to me!" Aiko cried out while cowering in the corner. "I just borrowed your skirt because I want to feel the smoothness you always told me about," she laughed nervously but Sumi was holding onto a broomstick.

"But you ruined it! You tore it to pieces!"

"Funny story," Aiko said out and Sumi was steaming. "Um…a squirrel attacked me! It was horrible!"

"And you couldn't protect my skirt?"

"Hey! I'm a human! My life counts more than that dumb skirt!" Aiko shouted out but quickly silenced when Sumi broke the broom in half.

"Do you know what I went through to get this skirt? I worked my ass off to save enough money for this!"

"Wow, I say you really got ripped off. I saw the exact same one less than half of its price."

"You little- really? I bet that wasn't name brand."

"Oh yeah…didn't think of that."

"Hmm, maybe I should- wait a minute! Don't change the subject!" Sumi shouted out and Aiko quickly crawled out of the way and ran out the door. "Come back here!" Sumi shouted out.

Aiko continued on running and she made her out way outside of the apartment and into the quiet streets. A deep sigh came from her and she looked at her feet and realized she didn't wear any shoes.

"Crap, now my feet are going to get dirty and cold."

"Just like you're face," came a cold tone of voice and Aiko looked up to spot Mitsuko.

"U-uh…Mitsuko, what are you doing here?"

"Just walking around. I just wanted to pay you a little visit."

"M-me? W-why?" Aiko asked nervously as she remembered why she was avoiding the T-pop gang.

"I just wanted to see how, someone who happened to get away with hitting me, was doing. It looks like you're doing just fine."

"Not really. I'm aching in so much pain," Aiko said out then suddenly Mitsuko grabbed Aiko by one of her braided hair.

"You little bitch, you really think you can get away-."

"Hey, let go of her," came a male's voice and in Aiko's heart she felt a sudden leap.

"Who the hell is- oh, Tsume-san!" Mitsuko's tone of voice changed while Aiko's face expression changed from happiness to sudden worry.

"What is he doing here?" Aiko mumbled and Mitsuko kept holding onto Aiko's braid.

"What are you doing here, Tsume-san? I thought you would be at one of your meetings," she said out sweetly.

"It got canceled. I told you to let her go," Tsume reminded her but Mitsuko's eyes narrowed.

"No."

"Are you disobeying me?"

"This is the bitch that hit me! She hit me on the back then hit me on the head with a soccer ball!"

"What? Hey! That was a total accident!" Aiko shouted out. "I hit you on your back because I thought you were choking on some noodles and I didn't mean to hit your head with a soccer ball! I just can't throw a ball that far…"

"Shut up!" Mitsuko hissed at her then Tsume walked over and looked at Aiko slightly surprised.

"She's the girl?"

"Yup, we meet again," Aiko greeted then Mitsuko eyed her dangerously.

"You messed with the wrong girl, Ai-shit. I'm T-pop's gang first lady!"

"What? You mean…you and him are an item?"

Tsume raised an eyebrow and he looked at Mitsuko.

"What the hell are you talking about, Mitsuko?" Tsume asked and Mitsuko looked up at Tsume.

"She's the hell I'm talking about," Mitsuko said out nastily and shoved Aiko away.

"What you're doing is unnecessary."

Mitsuko looked up at Tsume and so did Aiko. He eyed Aiko carefully then his eyes went to the more beautiful girl standing beside him.

"Mitsuko just lay off of her. Lately you've been too aggressive with worthless shit."

"Are you saying my businesses doesn't matter?"

"They're not really businesses. Anyways you should be going off now. I have to talk with little braids here."

Mitsuko glared at Aiko then she slowly backed off and made her way out of their sight. The other girl straitened out and she cleared her throat as she faced Tsume.

"W-what-?" Aiko's voice shook slightly and she cleared her throat again. "What-,"

"Let's go to the playground."

"Eh? Playground? What for?"

"So we can talk alone. Just the two of us."

He said out then led the way. Aiko looked at him worriedly and didn't move.

"I…but…"

"Shut up and just follow me."

Pretty soon Aiko was standing by the swing set while Tsume was standing near the slide.

"What are you even doing?"

"What? What do you mean?" Aiko asked while looking at Tsume.

"Running around and causing trouble. I heard you and Shinji had an encounter."

"So what? I don't think it's your business to know," her voice was shaking and she gripped onto the metal pole of the swing set.

"You seem to cause a lot of trouble. More trouble than your friend, Takashi."

"Don't say that about him! Even…when it's true."

"I'm just speaking the truth. Anyways you should get out of this city."

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"You're just causing trouble."

Aiko felt herself getting slightly annoyed and she knew she had to say something to him. Something serious and confident so he won't see her as someone to push around. Aiko closed her eyes shut and opened her mouth then said out every word she had in her mind.

"What are you doing?" Tsume asked and Aiko opened her eyes then realized she was holding onto the pole tighter than ever and was only mouthing the words, not actually saying them. "You're…pretty interesting."

"Ahem! I don't know what you're talking about but I have not caused trouble in this city! …Sir…"

"Just do as I say."

"Why should I? I'm not going anywhere!"

Aiko cowered behind the metal pole and her legs were shaking.

"Just do it!"

"No!"

"Do you want to end up like Takashi?" Tsume shouted out and Aiko's eyes widened then she looked at Tsume.

"W-what? What did you say?"

"Do you know how Takashi got hurt like that? Because the bastard Shinji stabbed him! Because Shinji wanted payback for what one of Takashi's gang members did to him, he stabbed Takashi!"

"T-that can't be…but why?"

"How the hell should I know? Because of you, the Yang gang is going around more aggressively."

"…Taka-kun…why?"

"So just be careful when you're hanging around the city. Rumor has it you have a protective pet."

Tsume walked off then suddenly Aiko looked up at him.

"Why? Why are you telling me this?"

Tsume stopped then he looked down at the ground while Aiko kept her eyes on the back of his head.

"Why are you warning me? You could have just ignored it and go on with your life. The Yang gang is not involving your gang in this so why are you giving out a warning?"

"Because…Takashi was stabbed by protecting me."

A short gasp came from her and she swallowed the heavy lump in her throat. Tsume continued on walking off and Aiko only stayed behind.

* * *

That night near the lake, Hige was walking around sniffing the ground then he picked up a familiar scent. His ears straightened and he made his way near the bridge and spotted a white wolf sitting underneath the moonlight. Hige walked over towards the white wolf and sniffed around. 

"Not many peopleare here," Hige then looked at Kiba and smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

"…Something."

"Still thinking on how to get that lunar flower? You were running off towards her, I don't know why all of a sudden you stopped."

"You stopped me," Kiba reminded and Hige laughed nervously.

"Oh right…that was because you almost got hit by a truck."

"She carries it around like she's bait."

"What?" Hige looked at Kiba and saw how the white wolf focused his eyes on the moon.

"If I can remember…I was held in a secret place somewhere far away from here. I remember the scent…I remember the metallic sounds. It was something that wanted me to sleep for eternity, but when I had the first whiff of flower I knew it was calling me. I don't know how to explain it but there was a certain warmth that grew within me…"

"Are you trying to write a novel?" Hige laughed then he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. "Yeah…the scent."

"What?" Kiba looked and Hige surprised and the other wolf only smiled brightly.

"Hey, we should just relax. Toboe's school is going on a class trip. Since he's friends with that girl, he has a chance of getting the flower."

"…Hmm…"

Kiba got up and he slowly walked away. Hige was about to follow when all of a sudden there came a different scent. Hige turned around and spotted the familiar black dog with glimmer cold blue eyes. Slowly Hige backed away and his ears slightly slanted back against his skull.

The black animal had a low growl deep within their throats and their muzzle cringed slightly as their fangs were exposed. Saliva was slightly dripping off of the fangs and the sharp claws on the dog were digging into the cement bridge. Hige looked at the animal carefully and noticed there was a certain leather leash attached around the dog's neck.

'_It's a pet…but it looks familiar.'_

"Sapphire! What is it?" came a soft voice and Hige sensed a person coming so quickly he ran off.

Right as the black dog was about to run off after him, the leash was tugged tightly and the dog looked up at the human holding onto the leash.

"Sapphire, what's gotten into you these days?" Nadeshiko asked while adjusting her glasses. "You've been acting strange. Come on, let's go. I have to take my class on a trip tomorrow."

As Nadeshiko was walking off, the dog looked back then went off with the human into the night.

* * *

Next morning the 10th grade students of Himura Academy were loading onto the buses with their bags. Takashi and a few of his gang members were sitting in the back of the bus while the others sat around in the middle. Minako and Aiko sat together and the first thing Aiko did was pull out a bag of chips. 

"Ai-chan! Already eating? Didn't you have breakfast?" Minako asked and Aiko smiled.

"Well, not really. I was getting kicked out of the apartment early because of my cousin."

"What did you do this time?" Minako asked out and Aiko shrugged.

"Probably for just dropping her toothbrush in the toilet."

Minako laughed out and Aiko shared the chips with her. Slowly the bus began to move and soon enough it was off on its way towards its destination! All the students were chattering about and the teacher was sitting way up front near the driver. She listened to them and smiled softly.

'_Darling…the sound of children…still makes my heart lighten,' _the teacher thought and she closed her eyes gently.

"Sensei!" one of the students shouted out and Nadeshiko opened her eyes. "Where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise," she giggled and the students looked at each other.

As the students continued on chattering, Nadeshiko's cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw it was someone at the laboratory. Quickly she answered it but quietly she spoke.

When the students finally arrived to their destination, they all stood in shock right in front of the gates of the entrance. Each of them had their mouths opened wide while a few had their eyes twitching slightly. The teacher clasped her hands together and smiled brightly.

"This is the surprise class trip?" someone mumbled.

"Welcome to Paradise Garden!" Nadeshiko introduced and the students looked at her. "This will be our class trip for the day! Everyone will have a chance to walk around this huge garden and gather information about all the certain types of flowers you can find! You will be writing a short paper about the flowers you find are interesting!"

The students groaned and moaned while Nadeshiko kept her bright smile. Slowly the students were making their way into the garden and while doing so Nadeshiko looked at each of them carefully.

'_So…my experiment will begin.' _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

– **Not Enough For Us All –**

A huge yawn came from Takashi as she scratched his head. Some of his gang members were trying to stay awake while others were taking notes of the different flowers before them.

"Write clearly so I can read it better," Keita said out and the guy taking notes nodded.

"Oh and make sure to write extra notes on the side," Ren added.

Takashi glanced around and he spotted some of the girls, which are in the tightest clique in school, were leaning on each other and were talking rather than doing the assignment. They all had their hairs tied up and were heavily accessorized with their bracelets and chokers that blended in just perfectly with their uniforms.

"Cheap shit," Takashi mumbled and Keita looked at him.

"What's the matter?"

"Those girls are cheap," Takashi yawned and Keita looked at them then laughed nervously.

"Hey, I know they are but they shouldn't bother you."

"Are you standing up for them?" Takashi questioned and Keita gave him a reasoning look.

"No, I'm just saying. They haven't done anything to bother you so let's not think of them."

"Just looking at them makes his eyes burn," Ren said out and Keita gave him a short glare. "Besides, those girls just dress like that because they're prostituting."

"Don't say those things! You don't know them!"

"Shut up," Takashi ordered.

"Why are you even standing up for them?" Ren asked out. "Are you sleeping with one of them?"

"It's not like that."

"Then you won't have a problem if I do this," Ren said out and he spit out his gum then threw it at one of the girls.

The gum flew in air then hit one of the girl's faces. A small scoff came from the girl and she glared towards Ren then took off her earring and swiftly spread it through the air.

On the ground there was a tiny trickle of blood and Ren looked before him and saw that Takashi had his arm out and in between his index and middle finger was the sharp earring. It had made a cut in Takashi's fingers and a slim stream of blood was clinging onto the skin.

"Are your accessories made with the cheapest materials? It feels so cheap and I'm thinking that's how you would feel."

"What?"

Ren and Keita looked at Takashi and saw the gang leader walk over towards the girl that threw the earring.

"Hirono…is it?" Takashi asked and the girl's eyes met his. "You don't look like the kind of girl who would be gentle and polite towards other people. You're more the kick ass type of person…"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying, I like your style."

The other girls were slightly blushing as they saw how close Takashi and Hirono were against each other. Hirono found herself feeling warm then she gasped as Takashi grabbed her by the hair tightly.

"But you're just so much like a dog out in the streets. You should behave more like a student."

Takashi let go of Hirono's hair and he slowly made his way towards his friends. On his way he dropped the earring and it shattered into tiny pieces on the cold ground. Hirono trembled slightly and the other girls were trying to support her but tears were at the rim of her eyes.

"That bastard," she hissed.

"Wa these flowers are beautiful!" Minako said out as she looked at the beautiful blossoms outside near the fountains.

"They look the same to me."

"Eh?" Minako looked at her friend and saw how the other girl wasn't her usual happy self. "Ai-chan, I thought you adored flowers," Minako smiled brightly.

"Adore? Yeah right…"

"Oh hey, looks like they're selling cotton candy. Isn't that your favorite?" Minako asked out but Aiko didn't seem like she was listening. "Well, I'm going to go get some. You just stay here and enjoy the flowers!"

Minako ran off and a deep sigh came from Aiko. Her eyes were glimmering and her chin was gently resting upon the palm of her hand while her arms were resting upon her lap. The flowers around her made her feel lonely and something within her felt strange…

"Aiko."

Aiko looked up and she saw how Toboe was walking towards her. A small smile formed upon her face and she slid to the other end of the bench for Toboe to sit down.

"Did you choose which flower you're going to write about?" Toboe asked and Aiko didn't respond quickly. "Are you still deciding? I chose one and it's the big yellow ones I saw earlier."

"Big…yellow ones?" Aiko questioned and she looked at Toboe.

"Yeah! It was bright as the sun and it looked towards the sky."

"Sunflower…are you talking about the sunflower?"

"The what?" Toboe asked and Aiko took out her small notepad and pencil then began to draw a sunflower. "Hmm…"

"Is this what you say?"

"Yeah! That's it. Well the name is sure obvious," Toboe smiled and he took the notepad then looked at Aiko.

Slowly his smile faded as Aiko's eyes were on the drawing of it. Her eyes were glimmering beautifully as the sunlight upon water but only this glimmer came from sadness.

"S-something wrong?" Toboe asked gently and Aiko sighed deeply.

"Why did you choose that flower? It only hopes for nothing."

"Well, it looks towards the bright side," Toboe laughed. "I don't know…it just seems to brighten things up. I read it was the autumn flower and thinking of autumn it's not all that bright. The sunflower seems to-."

"Brighten things up?" Aiko asked and Toboe nodded. "That's what I thought too." She then yawned and stretched slightly. "I guess I'm tired. Sorry Toboe-kun, I don't think I'm in the greatest mood today."

"You're sad," he whispered. "I can smell the tears."

"Yes…I suppose you're right."

"What…happened?"

"There was someone that adored the sunflowers."

Aiko's eyes softened and Toboe slowly got closer to her. As he eyed her, the sudden scent filled his nose. His eyes trailed towards her necklace and he slowly blushes as the sweet scent comes over him.

"W-who was the person that adored the flower?" Toboe asked shyly as he continued on blushing.

"My sister," Aiko said out and Toboe looked at her. "She loves the sunflowers. The way how they look towards the warm light always made her smile…and her smile was the most beautiful warmth I've ever seen."

"You must feel warmth all the time then," Toboe smiled and Aiko looked at him. "You get to see your sister all the time."

"I live with my aunt," Aiko whispered.

"Oh, well at least you can still visit her, right?" Toboe gave out a cheerful laugh and Aiko looked at her simple drawing.

"Even when she's not here anymore…" a soft whisper came from Aiko and Toboe's eyes focused on her more. "I'll still remember her. I suppose she went to a beautiful land with many flowers."

"Paradise…" Toboe whispered and Aiko's eyes softened.

"You really think there is such thing?" came a voice and the two students looked towards the voice and saw their teacher.

"Sensei," the two stood up and Nadeshiko walked over towards them with a smile.

"Have you two chosen your flowers yet?"

"I chose the sunflower," Toboe showed.

"Good choice. Hmm, Aiko-chan, have you not chosen a flower?"

"…I don't know what to choose," Aiko said out and she Nadeshiko looked around.

"There are so many to choose from. They're all so beautiful. That's why they're called the Paradise Garden," Nadeshiko smiled and Toboe did the same but Aiko didn't smile along with the two.

"Paradise…" Aiko whispered as she looked at the blossoms.

"But no one knows if there are such things," Nadeshiko said out and she walked over towards Aiko then placed one hand upon her shoulder. "Hmm…everything all right?"

"Yes," Aiko answered.

"All right then."

"Sensei," Aiko called out and Nadeshiko looked at her. "You know a lot about flowers, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, could you tell me…what this is?" Aiko pulled out her necklace and Nadeshiko's eyes widened. "Since I don't know which flower to choose from here, I was wondering maybe I could write about this…even if it's withered."

'This flower…how did she…' 

Nadeshiko looked at her student and Aiko gave her teacher a worried look. Toboe looked at the flower and the scent was ever so much stronger.

"Um…I'm afraid you might not be able to gather information upon it."

"Why not?" Aiko asked. "Oh…is it because it's withered?"

"That and…some other reason."

Aiko looked at the ground quite disappointedly but then Nadeshiko placed her hand upon Aiko's shoulder and smiled softly.

"You can always try though," Nadeshiko smiled.

"Really? Right, then I better start working on it," Aiko smiled slightly and she walked off with Toboe following her.

'_Darling…I've finally located it…' _

* * *

At Hino the students were in class while a few students skipped class and were hanging out. Ryuhei lit up his cigarette and started to smoke then raised an eyebrow as he spotted Mitsuko walking over towards him.

"Hmm, what are you doing here?" Ryuhei asked.

"What's it to you?" Mitsuko shot a glare at him and he smirked.

"Damn, you're beautiful but you're so bitchy."

"Smoke somewhere else. I hate the smell of smoke."

"You should be used to it. All the guys you slept around with smoke don't they?"

Mitsuko looked at Ryuhei with a slight warning look and Ryuhei leaned back against the tree.

"What are you…?"

"Oh, don't they all have daughters the same as your age? Strange, they'd be f-."

Right then Ryuhei's cigarette fell to the gravel ground and Mitsuko's ruby ring jabbed into the male student's cheek. He stumbled back a bit and eyed Mitsuko surprised as she cracked her knuckles.

"I don't know where you got that idea but don't you dare talk shit in front of me!" Mitsuko spat out.

A small chuckle came from Ryuhei and he straightened up.

"You got that ring from Shinji didn't you?"

"What?"

"That ruby ring. That bastard loves ruby, did you know that?" Ryuhei asked and Mitsuko looked at him. "He only gives rubies to those that he loved sleeping with. I guess you're the best."

"Don't-."

"Tsume doesn't know, does he? I'm sure he does…he has a sharp sense of smell for a guy. He probably smelled Shinji's shit on you."

"You little-."

"Heh, why should he care? He's only using you."

Ryuhei picked up his cigarette and walked off while Mitsuko stayed stun. She glanced back towards the bushes and clenched her jaw.

"Get out from behind there you fat ass!"

"Geez, you're harsh," Hige said out while coming out from the bushes. "What was that all about?"

"It's ruined…everything's ruined."

"What?" Hige looked at Mitsuko and for a human, she really did seem beautiful. "Hey, nice ring." He noticed the ruby ring and Mitsuko looked at it then smiled.

"You're new at this school right?"

"Eh, not really. I know what happens every now and then."

"Well…I bet you didn't know that I was being a spy for the Yang gang, right?"

"Oh really? That's not so cool," Hige said out while putting his hands inside his pockets. "You seem to follow Tsume around, don't you?"

"Tsume? You know him?"

Hige smiled and placed his arms around his neck and leaned back against the tree.

"Of course. A bit stubborn here and there but naturally…nah, just stubborn that's all. He doesn't seem to have the same feelings for you as you do for him. I mean I see you following him around and always yelling at his gang members. Never have I seen him talking to you personally."

"That's because he doesn't love me. So I decided to become Yang's little spy girl. I got this in return," Mitsuko smiled while showing off the ring.

"You're a whore," Hige laughed and Mitsuko smiled while looking at him. "You're still human, you can always turn back and go the right way this time."

"What if…you don't want to go back? What if…"

Hige placed his hand upon Mitsuko's shoulder and smiled. "Just try. If that doesn't work then you can always hang around with me. I'm a nice guy, I can show you places where they have the best food of all," he smiled and Mitsuko's face lit up slightly.

"You're kind…thank you for treating me like a human."

"Hmm?"

"Many people have always treated me as a dog. The girls always feared me…the guys have always played with me. I'm sick and tired of it. Even as I've wanted to change…I just couldn't because no one would trust me."

"Hey, what bad things have you done? I'm sure they're not all that bad?" Hige said out but knew he was wrong as he spotted Mitsuko's dark look.

"Go around the school a little more. You'll probably find out," Mitsuko headed off but then Hige took off running.

Mitsuko glanced behind her slightly and a vision of a golden colored canine came to view. She closed her eyes then opened them again and spotted Hige running towards her.

"Hey! Wait up," he said out and Mitsuko stopped and looked at him. "You should really turn back," Hige said out and Mitsuko raised an eyebrow. "Living with yourself in such guilt will only cause you pain."

"Living is a pain for me," Mitsuko scoffed.

"Oh really?" Hige gave a slight sarcastic look then he grabbed her arm. "Then you can always head towards the moon. I'm thinking of going there. There will be a lot of beautiful scented flowers and from the pure white of the moon no one will be able to see your faults."

"What good is going then? You shouldn't hide your faults…you should cleanse them away clearly."

Hige smiled and Mitsuko realized what she had just said. "I told ya. You should turn back and confess."

"Why are you helping me?" she asked out and Hige loosened his grip on her arm. "Why do you even care?"

"Because I believe we should all have a chance. Hey, if you don't want to then…it's your choice. You're just going to regret it afterwards."

Hige walked off and Mitsuko stood still, thinking of what Hige had told her. She eyed him walking off towards the school building and a small smile formed.

"Even so…chance isn't enough for us all…" Mitsuko whispered and she walked off.

* * *

Late that night, a black-coated canine was sniffing around the empty streets. Cold wind harshly blew throughout the city and the ears of the animal perked along with its senses. The sound of claws against the asphalt ground was heard and the tiny metal clang from the animal's collar.

"Hmm, a mutt?" came a voice and the dog turned around and viewed a similar species. "What are you doing out here? Lost your master?" the gray furred animal asked and the black dog growled while showing off her fangs.

Swift as light the two bodies crashed and blood splattered on the ground. There was the noise of growls and snarls while the dark clouds covered the brightness of the star and the guiding light of the moon.


End file.
